Sparda Academy
by missred101
Summary: Three devil boys' go to an all boys' school. What happens when you have three hormonal teenagers living in one dorm? Only one way to find out! There might be a little love triangle later on...AU, Yaoi. Cover image from Yami-Kyo on deviantart.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"UGH! Why do mom and dad have to keep us here? It sucks!" Dante yelled in frustration as his face was buried into the pillow of his dorm room. He was now a senior in an all boys' school and has hated it ever since he was first forced to attend it as a freshman.

"I don't know why it is such a big deal to you Dante. We've been attending this school for three years. Just one more year shouldn't kill you. Besides, it's important to father. This school was named in his honor and he wants you to focus more on your studies." Vergil was unpacking on his half of the room.

The Sparda twins' were arranged to live in the same dorm room by their mother. All throughout their childhood, Dante had always been so distracted by the opposite sex that he had gotten poor marks throughout elementary school. So, in hopes of bringing his marks up, their parents had registered them to attend the all boys' school of Sparda Academy.

Vergil didn't really care which school he went to, as long as it was a respectable place. He always had done well in school and was sent alongside Dante to keep on eye on him. That, and their parents didn't want to separate the two of them.

Dante gave an annoyed hum, "But it sucks here, Verge! C'mon, don't tell me you don't miss the hot chicks at our last school. When was the last time you saw a nice set of breasts, huh?" The elder twin gave a huff, "Unlike you, brother, I don't obsess over the opposite sex. I can actually control my urges. The only thing I obsess over is wishing that you would stop whining about our school."

--

Nero walked nervously towards his dorm. He was transferred to Sparda Academy as a sophomore. Why his parents transferred him here he was not sure. But he had heard that this school was apparently one of the finest facilities and yet, had quite the few delinquents.

The young teen was both depressed, and excited. Depressed, because school would start in about a week or so. And excited, because of the thrill of being in a new place. He wondered so many things like whom and what would his roommate be like, how much pressure the teachers might put on you, and what kind of group of friends will he have. One thing was sure in his mind though; this was going to be interesting.

--

A/N: I'm not sure exactly how this will turn out, but I've just been having this idea about our three devil boys' attending an all boys' school. I thought it would be interesting so I started writing it. This is just the prologue just to get things moving. If I get a good enough response to it, I'll keep writing it. I plan on making a little DxNxV triangle later on.


	2. Settling In

**Chapter 1**

"So, are you prepared for classes next week, Dante?"

"If you mean "am I prepared to be completely bored" then yes. I am ready to fall asleep in class at any given moment."

Vergil finally finished unpacking, already wearing his school uniform, "No, not that. I mean; have you already picked up your schedule? Books? Supplies?" Dante sat upright in his bed with a sigh, "No, but I'll do all that later! No rush…right?"

The elder twin pinched between his closed eyes, "You would think that after three years you'd learn. Every year, you procrastinate and every year you end up late, unprepared and disrespectful. Eventually you'll end up suspended." Dante smirked, "Haven't yet though, have I?"

"Ugh…"

--

The young teen made his way towards his room, awestruck by how first class the whole dorm looked. Now he was even more excited to live here. When he reached his room he had heard zippers and bags being fondled with inside. He knocked, "H-hello? Can I come in?" He heard a very confident voice from inside, "Sure, you're probably my roommate, right? Of course you can come in."

Nero opened the door to see his roommate unpacking. He had blackish blue hair that was as long as his own, some of it covering half of his right eye. His eyes were blue and his skin was slightly pale, but he was quite good looking. He waved and smiled, "Hey there. Name's Zeek. You?"

He walked up to his roommate while he took off his coat, "Hi. Nero. So, you're my roomy?"

"Sure am! Nice to meet ya, Nero. Where ya from?" Nero set his bags onto his bed, "Fortuna. You?"

"Actually, I'm from here. Wasn't quite rich enough to move to another city to go to school. Hehe. Not like it's a big deal, I mean, this place is actually pretty cool."

The white haired teen unzipped his bag an started unpacking his things, "Yeah…this place is pretty fancy. So um…are you new here too? Or have you already spent your freshman year here? And, if you have, do you know your way around this place 'cuz I'm pretty lost around here." Zeek sat on his bed, "No, strangely I just got transferred here too. But funny you say that, my bro used to go here. Whenever me and my folks would come to visit he'd show me around." He stretched triumphantly, "Yep…I know I won't get lost 'round here."

Nero laughed, "Lucky! Think you can give me a tour or something?"

"Sorry. Can't. I'm gonna go pick up all my stuff today," Zeek stood up and started walking towards the door, "You can come with me if you want. I can show you at least a little bit of the dorm that way."

"Sure. I guess I can finish unpacking later. Let's go."

The two roommates grabbed their coats and walked out the door, "You have a key too, right?" Nero pulled it out of his pocket, "Course I do!" Zeek snickered as he locked the door, "Then why did you 'ask' me if you could come in earlier?" Nero blushed a little, "I was just trying to be polite." His roommate chuckled again, "Okay, if you say so. Let's just go."

Nero could tell that Zeek was a guy he could be friends with. He seemed pretty cool and very friendly. He was glad that he didn't have some uptight asshole as his roommate. Well…that was one relief from his mind.

--

The teens made their way into the foyer of the academy, a small line to the desk where they could pick up all of their needs for school. "Geez, this is gonna take forever! Ugh! Whatever, I guess we might as well wait and get it over with," Zeek crossed his arms. Nero did also, "Oh c'mon, the line's not that long."

Just then, the door opened behind them. Two identical, white haired twins walked through, one being half-dragged by the other. "Ugh! Vergil! Why are you acting like mom!?"

"Because mother isn't here. I'll get in trouble if you show up late to class one more time. I was sent here to baby you like the child you are. Now just be quiet, stay in line, and get your stuff." The two of them were tall and well built and Nero was surprised to see that even though they were identical, they somehow looked different. Excluding the fact they wore their hair differently.

The twin with his hair down took a look around the room before glancing at Nero, knowing that he was looking at him. Nero quickly looked away and gave a nervous cough. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way up the line with each passing customer.

Dante looked over to the young woman who was the person who gave the students their books and other supplies. "Holy shit, Verge! Check out the hot secretary! And check out that chest! Oh, man would I like to…" Vergil smacked his younger twin upside the head, "Shut up, Dante! No one here needs to hear what you plan on doing to that woman."

"But I just need one word; everything!" He got another smack, "I didn't need to know that, Dante. Just once, can you please restrain yourself?" The younger twin fixed his jacket that he was wearing, "Fine…I'll try. Happy?" Vergil sighed.

After finally getting their things, Zeek and Nero made their way back to the dorm, Nero quickly looking back to see one of the twins he saw hitting on the secretary. For some odd reason, he felt like he was somewhat intrigued by the two. Like he wanted to know them. He just brushed the thought to the back of his head and continued with his roommate.


	3. The Sophisticated Twin

**Chapter 2**

Nero finally finished unpacking his things. Zeek was gone doing…whatever it was he needed to do all day. The young teen decided to go for a walk and look around campus so he grabbed his coat and off he went, remembering his key and locking the door.

While he walked down the hall, he noticed one of the twins was just entering the elevator. Nero dashed to make it, "Hey! Hold the door!" The other man held his hand to stop the doors from closing. The teen practically jumped through the doors as the other stepped out of the way.

Nero leaned against the wall as the remaining bit of the elevator doors closed, "Thanks!" He was out of breath as he felt those cold eyes he had noticed when he first saw the man observing him. The older teen nodded, "You're welcome… What floor?" Nero regained his breath, "Oh, lobby please." Vergil nodded again before pushing the right button.

There was an awkward silence as the boring elevator music played through the cramped room, both teens glaring at the doors. Eventually Nero spoke up, "So…um…I'm Nero. What's your name?" The other gave him a small glance before lowering his head and closing his hues, "…Vergil. Nice to meet you."

'_Vergil…'_ a name that was so sophisticated and seemed to roll right off of the tongue that Nero was impressed. This man seemed very civilized, although he did have a cold, kind of mysterious aura surrounding him. He seemed suited for the name of a past Roman poet. Nero's English teacher last year was almost obsessed with poems from other country's so it was only natural his name would pop up eventually.

"Black…" Nero quirked a brow, "Pardon?" Vergil looked him right in the eyes, "Nero…it's Latin for black." The young teen scratched his nose, "Uh…yeah. How did you know that?" Vergil gave a humorous huff, "I'm quite the scholar. If it's one thing I take pride in, it's my knowledge of other languages."

"Oh…I see…so, uh…where are you going?"

"To a friends. He borrowed some books of mine and I'm just collecting."

"Oh. Well, that's…cool."

There was another silence. '_Ding!'_ The elevator opened four floors lower than the previous floor, but not quite at the lobby. "This is my stop. It was nice chatting with you, Nero. Perhaps we will meet again sometime soon. Goodbye." Vergil stepped off the elevator and continued walking without looking back as Nero said Goodbye.

'_Well, that was weird.'_ Nero thought as the doors closed again. He felt somewhat comfortable and uncomfortable around Vergil. He felt a little embarrassed about how he was just acting like a complete idiot around the other, trying to act cool but failing miserably.

--

Nero was finally getting to know his way around campus. It really wasn't as confusing as he once thought, although he did find it weird that he couldn't find so much as one female anywhere. Being so used to seeing them everywhere back in Fortuna, he wasn't used to seeing so many guys in one place.

Again, he saw a twin. This time it was the one with his hair down. Why were they everywhere he went? He saw the mirror image of Vergil lying under a tree with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, obviously taking a nap or relaxing.

The young sophomore continued walking around campus until reaching a bench that was out of the twin's sight. He leaned back on the bench and tilted his head up to look at the sky, _'How am I supposed to past a week until school with nothing to do?'_

_--_

_A/N:_

I forgot to add this earlier so:  
I do not own Nero, Dante or Vergil. They belong to Capcom.

So, now I have Nero and Vergil as acquaintances. I plan on having him actually MEET Dante in the next chapter so stay tuned. 'Till next time.


	4. The Irresponsible Twin

**Chapter 3**

He had barely gotten through the week. Occasionally he would hang out with Zeek, so, it wasn't always so bad. Over the week, him and Zeek had formed an almost brotherly relationship. He had also chatted with Vergil whenever they had seen each other, so he was becoming closer to him as well. The day after he had met Vergil, he had to pick up his uniform for when classes started, a little pissed off that he had to wear it although he had seen worse outfits for schools.

So now, he was ready for classes, the questions he asked himself when he first came to this school refilling his mind. As it turned out, he was actually in the same homeroom as Zeek according to their schedules. Although he wasn't really in any of his other classes other than that.

Nero lay on his bed in his new uniform, staring at the ceiling as the morning sun shone through their dorm room's only window. Zeek was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and preparing for the day, the first day of their classes. It was still too early to actually go to class, so Nero just lay there talking to Zeek in the bathroom.

"So…you nervous for the first day?"

"Hmmm…a little. With this being a new school and all. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be just fine."

The silver haired teen checked the clock on his bedside table, "Still another hour and a half till school…" Zeek walked out of the bathroom, brushing off his uniform jacket and not even noticing what Nero had said. Nero watched him in question as he saw his roommate grab his book bag and jacket.

"Where are you going? Classes don't start for a while."

"Eh, I'm just going out for breakfast then going right to class after that. You wanna come along?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll just rest for a while longer, maybe grab something to eat, then head to class."

Zeek was almost out the door. He poked his head back into the room for one last comment, "Alright, but don't go fallin' asleep again." And just like that, he was gone.

Nero huffed, as he pouted, "I won't fall asleep again, just take a small nap." He gave a small yawn. It had been a while since he had to get up this early. Classes started at eight fifteen A.M, which meant he had to get up at least an hour earlier. Being one to sleep in and stay up late all summer, it was quite the habit to break.

Slowly, his eyes slid into a close. Still conscience, yet more relaxed than before. He had grown to like his dorm in the small time he had spent there. He couldn't deny that the bed was really soft and he had no problems sleeping. Another yawn escaped him as he rolled onto his side.

'_So…tired…'_

--

Nero's eyes fluttered open to see more light shining through his window than before. His glance quickly shot to see to his horror that the clock on his bedside table read eight thirty! He panicked. The teen leaped off the bed and staggered for his things, careful not to leave anything behind.

This was definitely NOT the time to be sleeping in. This would probably scar his high school career through the entire experience, at least with his teachers. He was so frustrated as he sprinted into the Academy building. If he could kick himself in the head, he would.

He looked to his wrist for just a couple seconds to see the current time. Eight forty. _'Shit!'_ In that very moment, he ran into something, a person.

The young teen didn't even see a person standing there before he looked to check the time. He winced from the fall as he lay on top of the other. Whoever this person was whom he accidentally ran into, he was fairly muscular for Nero didn't feel any cushioning as they crashed to the floor.

"Fuck! Watch where you're going next time, dumbass!"

"S-sorry…"

Nero lifted himself on his hands and shook his head. As he opened his eyes, he saw…Vergil? No…this must be his twin. The person Nero had seen around campus but never actually confronted.

For a while, the two just glared blankly at each other, realizing their position of Nero straddling the other. The younger teen quickly jumped from the ground, brushed himself off, and offered Vergil's twin his hand, "S-sorry about that!"

Dante gently slapped away the hand, "I can help myself, thanks." He slowly staggered to his feet and brushed himself off also, "It's alright. Just…watch it next time, huh."

Nero bowed apologetically, "I will. Sorry." After regaining his posture, he blushed at looking like an idiot, staring at his feet. Dante just stood there as he quirked a brow,sensing the other's discomfort, _'Whoa…this kid's really…weird.'_

The younger felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the other smiling at him, "Don't worry about it. No harm done, right?" Nero smiled also as the other continued, "Sorry I snapped at ya."

Nero nodded, "It's alright. Name's Nero. You?"

Dante used the hand he placed on the other's shoulder and jabbed a thumb towards himself, "Dante. Well, you better get to class."

The sophomore gasped, "Oh crap! Wait, what about you?"

"Skipping, what did you think?"

"On the first day of school?"

"Why not?"

Nero picked up his bad that he dropped when he crashed into Dante, "Whatever, I gotta go. C'ya around."

Dante waved as he walked past the younger teen, "C'ya."

He quickly ran to his class as quickly as he could, praying that he wouldn't get in a whole lot of trouble. He opened the door and tiptoed into the room as the teacher was writing down the semester's goals. He noticed Zeek sitting next to an open desk giving him a 'are you insane?' look.

Luckily, Nero managed to sneak into the desk next to Zeek without the teacher noticing. The raven-haired teen gave Nero a small jab in the ribs and whispered, "Where the hell were you, man? You fell asleep after I left didn't you?"

Nero pouted, "Tch, did not. Okay, I did. I overslept and ran into this guy on my way here."

"Really, who?"

"I'll tell ya later. Right now, I just wanna get through the day."


	5. Weekend Plans

**Chapter 4**

Okay, so first day was a breeze, just basic get-to-know-your-classroom classes, but that's how school always was on the first day. When the final bell rang, Nero met Zeek at the school entrance and they decided to go to a nearby fast food restaurant for their dinner.

"So…who was it you ran into today?" Zeek was munching on his cheeseburger.

"Oh, it was just some white haired senior named Dante." Nero sat casually on his side of their booth as he waited for his order to arrive.

"I think I've heard of him from when my brother went here. My bro graduated last year and he told me that Dante's quite the player. He said there wasn't a party when Dante didn't go home with a chick."

"Well, that's…good to know," Nero said in a sarcastic tone.

Nero got his order not long after their conversation on Dante began. As it turned out, he was one of those delinquents of the school, mainly the school whore that was always with a woman, a different one every time. Oh, well…isn't 'that' and impressive reputation.

They finished their meals and returned to the dorms, both of them not sure what to do for the rest of the night. Both teenagers lay on their beds and stared blankly at the ceiling, sighing occasionally. Finally, after about thirty minutes of just sighing, Zeek spoke up.

"Hey, so I hear there's gonna be a party over the weekend. You goin?"

"I didn't hear about a party. Where's it gonna be anyway?"

"It's fine if you haven't heard 'cuz I was just told today. It's taking place not far from campus," Zeek rolled onto his side to look at Nero, "so, are you goin or not?"

Nero yawned, "Not sure, maybe."

"You should go! It'll be fun. Whad'ya say?" The raven-haired teen smiled.

Nero chuckled, "Alright, I'll go. But you better not ditch me or anything. If you do, I'll kick your ass."

His roommate laughed, "Don't worry, I won't."

Zeek rolled off his bed and grabbed his coat, "I'm gonna go to the arcade, wanna come?"

Nero followed after his friend, "Hey, anything to pass the time. Let's go!"

For the rest of the night, the two roommates just wasted their time (and money) at the nearby arcade until they thought it was time to return to the dorm.

--

Dante was sitting on the leather couch in the lounge of their dorm, waiting for Vergil to be finished with his phone call from home. He didn't know what the fuss was about. So he missed the first day of school, big deal! He had gone on the second and third day, so what was the harm. It's not like he missed a whole lot on the first day of school.

He could hear the angered, muffled voice on the other side of Vergil's cell phone as they lectured him to be more aware of Dante's whereabouts. His twin would occasionally give him a cold 'I'm going to kill you' glare while the voice raged on.

"Alright, father. I apologize for my irresponsible behavior. I'll let Dante know what you said," There was a cold stare again, "I'm sure he is 'very' disappointed in himself as well. Say hello to mother for us. Goodbye."

Vergil closed his phone with a sigh, "Dante…must I be everywhere to baby-sit you? You're honestly becoming a nuisance."

The younger twin rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, Verge. I didn't think I'd get into 'that' much trouble for skippin' out just the first day. You're not mad are you?"

The elder twin sat next to his brother, "No, Dante. I'm not mad, just a little annoyed. Even more so at the fact that I'm blamed for you skipping school."

Vergil sighed again. He loved his twin, sure. But sometimes he could be such a child. The two had always been inseparable since birth and with Vergil being the slightly older, more responsible of the two; he had to always look after Dante.

On the plus side, the weekend was almost here. And Dante was sure of one thing; he was gonna have fun. The first day of school was on Tuesday and with tomorrow being Friday, the younger twin could hardly wait.

"Let's go back to our room, Dante. I know you have homework so you better get started on it."

"Alright, Verge. I guess it's the least I can do. Thanks for taking the rap for me," Dante glomped his twin as they walked towards the elevator, "Thanks, V."

Vergil quirked a brow as Dante let go and ran for the elevator, "Such a child…"


	6. The Party

**Chapter 5**

Another day, another boring story of events. Nero didn't seem to care though; he was getting ready for the party Zeek was taking him to. They were both actually quite dressed up, just naturally assuming that there would be more than just people from their school going to this party.

The silver haired teen was in a navy blue buttoned shirt with jeans while his raven-haired roommate was in an outfit that was somewhat a cross between what Nero was wearing, and the school uniform; White dress shirt with a black jacket and jeans. They knew that if there were woman at the party, they couldn't possibly resist.

--

Dante freshly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, giving a quick glance at himself in the mirror. He smirked, _'Pure perfection…'_ He took a step outside of the bathroom of their dorm to see his twin laying on his stomach in his bed reading.

"You goin' to the party tonight, Verge?"

Vergil rolled over to be greeted by a still soaked Dante who was dripping over their carpet with shower water, "Dante! Properly dry yourself before entering another room! And no, I wont be attending that party."

Dante flinched before grabbing the towel around his waist and wiping himself off, allowing anyone who could just walk into the room see his fully nude body, Vergil giving a disgusted look, "For God's sake, Dante… how you're able to freely reveal yourself is truly a mystery."

The younger twin chuckled as he ruffled his hair dry, "Why not? I've got nothing to hide. And its not like you haven't seen this before, we ARE twins after all. I thought it would be just like looking in a mirror for you."

"Even so, if anyone walked through that door, they could easily see…well…you."

"Eh, whatever," He slung his towel over his shoulder and walked over to his bed where he had his black leather pants waiting for him, struggling to get into them because of his damp skin, "So, how come you're not going?"

Vergil closed his book with a sigh, "If you MUST know, I find parties to be quite barbaric," The older twin jumped off his bed and grabbed his coat, "That's why I'm going to the library." Just like that, he was out the door. Dante just reached into his drawer to grab a red sleeveless shirt.

"Tch, who the hell goes to the fucking library on a Friday night? Not like it matters, I'm gonna have fun." He carelessly threw on his shirt and ruffled his hair again. It didn't take a whole lot longer before he, too, grabbed his coat and began walking towards his car.

--

The party was only a couple blocks away from their dorm and man, was it already crazy by the time Nero and Zeek got there. Plenty of scantily clad girls grinding against other guys AND girls on the dance floor, there were even the occasional guys grinding on other guys.

The smell of alcohol ruled over the house of the party, along with laughter and chattering. Nero didn't even know half of the people there, hell; he hadn't even SEEN them before. He did, however, recognize Dante dancing with some blonde bimbo. It wasn't the grinding of the girl that caught his attention. It was Dante. The smirk on his face as he danced made him look really sexy…WHAT!?

Nero shook the thought out of his head. _'What the hell? Sure he's and attractive man but…STOP THAT!'_ He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Nero, you okay? You're kinda staring at those two over there."

He turned and looked at Zeek, "Oh, uh…it's nothing." He could tell his cheeks were tinting pink. He was just caught by his best friend ogling a man…well, Zeek didn't know it was Dante he was staring at, but still, he felt caught.

"Avert your eyes, Nero. You're far too young to watch that stuff, haha." Zeek made his point when he covered his roommate's eyes.

"You're no older than me!" He laughed as he wrestled Zeek away from him.

"Easy, I'm just messin' with ya," Zeek scanned the room, "So…what to do first? Maybe dance and pick up girls? Have a few drinks? Hmmm, I'm not sure. What do you think Ne…ro?" He looked to find Nero walking away. The raven-haired teen sighed, "Geez, and he told me not to ditch him!"

Nero walked up to Dante as the song playing ended and the blonde strode away, "Hey Dante. Didn't expect you to be here."

Dante's face nearly lit up as he recognized him, "Hey! Nero! How've ya been?"

"Eh, so, so. You?"

"I've been okay I guess. Wanna get a drink or something?"

"Uh…okay. Sure."

When Dante gave him a cup of beer, Nero looked at it cautiously. He hadn't really drunk before because of him being in such a religious town before moving here. There was only one liquor store in that whole town and all it had was wine.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've never drank before."

"Uh…of course I have! Tch, I mean, come on!" With his pride now on the line, he chugged the beer in his hand, Dante smiling all the while.

--

A few more drinks and Nero's mind became a little fuzzy. He pretty much lost track of Zeek when he first walked up to Dante, who he was still with. He was just a little buzzed was all. And by the looks of it, so was Dante.

He felt like he had to be dreaming, like he was delusional. He was dancing between Dante, and another girl, getting a little aroused at how Dante's body was pressing up against his back as the girl grinded against him also. It somehow felt right having the elder male against him. He could tell that both Dante and himself were practically ignoring the girl.

Why was he feeling this way? Nero just kept blaming the alcohol, but he remembered thinking about Dante even before his first drink of the night. When he toppled on top of him on the first day of school, of course he noticed Dante was gorgeous. Who wouldn't?

Nero wondered if Dante felt the same. It nearly killed him to know what the elder thought of him. Had he thought Nero was just okay? Cute? Sexy maybe? As the song they were dancing to ended, he led Dante into the next room. Of course, there were still people, so Nero led him into an open bedroom, Dante quirking a brow.

The young teen closed the door behind them and leaned himself and Dante against it, "Hey, Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-what do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

Nero felt his cheeks turning red again, "W-well…I mean…I think you're…well…"

"What is it? Spit it out already!"

"I think you're sexy alright!" He quickly covered his mouth. He couldn't believe he had just blurted that out.

He looked down at his feet, not wanting to see the other's reaction to his confession. Dante just gaped at him before smiling sincerely, "It's alright, Nero. I mean, a lot of people do, even guys. But maybe that's not as true as you think it is."

"How could that not be?"

"Maybe you're just horny."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me," Dante pushed himself from the door and began pacing, "Well, a hormonal teenager attending an all guys' school can get pretty lonely. I know that much from experience. My guess is, you haven't gotten off since you've got here, and you're aching for a little release. That being said, you're body is telling you to get a partner to fulfill your needs and, well, with nothing but guys around, you go looking for the most attractive one; being me."

"Wow. That actually makes a lot of sense. But still, the point is that I'm attracted to YOU."

"If you are, kiss me."

"What?"

Dante leaned over Nero, their lips nearly touching. Nero could feel the other's hot breath on his lips, "I kinda feel the same way about you. If I really turn you on, show me. Kiss me." His voice was a husky whisper, layered by lust. Nero released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He slowly leaned in closer until…


	7. The After Party

**Chapter 6**

_Dante leaned over Nero, their lips nearly touching. Nero could feel the other's hot breath on his lips, "I kinda feel the same way about you. If I really turn you on, show me. Kiss me." His voice was a husky whisper, layered by lust. Nero released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He slowly leaned in closer until…_

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hey! No sex at this party! If you wanna fuck each other's brains out, go somewhere else!" Nero jumped at the booming voice behind the door. Dante sighed, "We're just talking in here! Relax, We'll be out in a minute!"

Nero blushed as he turned his head away from the other man. After they had heard footsteps walking away, Dante returned his attention to the younger blushing teen, "Well…you gonna kiss me or what?"

The sophomore made no movement, looking down at his feet. Dante pushed off the door and turned away from Nero, "See, I guess you're not attra…" He left his sentence unfinished as Nero grabbed him and slammed him against the door, slamming their lips together as well.

Dante was impressed. He had kissed many girls before and even some guys, but Nero was definitely up on the top of the list. Their bruising kiss turned gentle as Nero began nipping at the other's lips slowly, his hand running through Dante's hair as his other lightly gripped at his hip.

The senior wrapped his arms around the younger as he began nipping back, his tongue occasionally running across Nero's bottom lip. The other moaned and darted his own tongue out to dance with Dante's.

They both finally pulled away from their mind-blowing kiss, gasping for air. They looked into each other's lust glazed eyes, "So, you wanna come back to my place?" Dante asked huskily. Nero couldn't voice an answer, so he just nodded.

--

The next thing Nero knew, he was dropped onto a soft bed, his shirt unbuttoned along with his pants. He felt warm, rough hands wander all over his body, frequently rubbing and pinching at his nipples. He couldn't help but moan and arch his back at the sensations.

Nero reached up and peeled off Dante's shirt, drinking in the sight off his perfectly chiseled chest and abs. From that sight, the younger teen grabbed the other's shoulders and flipped them so that it was Dante on his back. He licked at his neck as his hand rubbed over Dante's groin, causing him to toss his head back and groan softly while he thrust his hips upwards.

Dante pulled off Nero's shirt before flipping their positions once again. They began kissing again while the senior reached into the other's undone pants and started stroking Nero's hardened member. Nero pulled away from the kiss to gasp and whimper in pleasure.

The older teen smirked and fully removed Nero's jeans, continuing his stroking on the other's cock right after. After a while, he backed off from the younger man and removed his own more-tight-than-usual leather pants.

He kissed at the younger one's lips again before giving the same treatment to the rest of his body, moving lower with each kiss. He half smirked as he felt the other arch and moan oh so beautifully.

Nero's mind felt fuzzy. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the pleasure of the occasional licks at his skin that kept moving lower but he didn't really care. He voices his pleasure as he felt that heavenly hot, wet tongue glide over the head of his penis, "Oh! S-so…good…"

He could feel himself shivering at the feeling of this bliss. He had never felt anything like this before. He hadn't told Dante or anyone, but he was still just a virgin. Well, until he had felt Dante slowly slide two wet fingers inside of him. He gasped and winced at the intrusion.

Dante, sensing this, pulled his head away from Nero's crotch and stop pushing with his fingers, "Just relax, okay. I know this'll hurt for a while, but if you relax, it makes it a bit better."

"I-I…can't. It hurts!" Nero squeezed his eyes shut. Dante cupped his cheek with his free hand and placed another deep kiss to the other's lips, "It's okay," the senior whispered, "I'll be gentle."

Nero just nodded and took a deep breath as he felt Dante move his fingers inside him again. He just couldn't help but hiss at this odd feeling. It didn't take long before the elder returned his attention to his arousal, trying not to make Nero feel uncomfortable as he took him fully into his mouth.

The younger thrashed underneath all of the pain and pleasure, sometimes arching his back and moaning, sometimes tensing up and hissing. It all turned into a loud moan when Dante touched something inside him that sent a mind-blowing jolt of pleasure to his core. From just that one spot that was just too much, Nero came violently into Dante's mouth.

The older male reluctantly drank up the cum in his mouth before pulling away to see Nero panting heavily with his eyes shut and his cheeks pink with pleasure. The younger was covering his eyes with both of his forearms as his breathing began to even out, "Wow…that was…so good." He half moaned on the last part of his sentence, making Dante more eager to take him.

"We're not outta the woods yet, kid. I haven't gotten my share."

Nero moved his arms out of the way to look into Dante's half lidded eyes. He nodded before lazily lifting his body, wrapping his arms around the senior's neck, and began licking at Dante's chest. The latter pushed the boy back down and pushed his legs to either side of his hips, Nero giving him an unsure look that made him look so adorable.

"It's okay, I told you I'd be gentle, didn't I?"

"I know, but…"

Dante kissed him again. It almost felt as great as that first kiss at the party. Nero just decided to get lost in that kiss as his nights lover slowly pushed into him. His whimper was swallowed by the other's mouth as he shakily wrapped his arms around his neck again.

They both pulled away and moaned in unison as Dante finished thrusting into Nero's virgin entrance, very lightly brushing that spot that made Nero feel so good. The younger teen whimpered lustfully into the other's ear, shuddering at this new sensation of being entered as his legs now wrapped themselves around Dante's waist. He was already hard again.

"You're not gonna cum too early again, are you?"

"S-sorry…it's just…this is all pretty new to me."

"Usually is. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

He moved slightly inside of Nero, a guttural moan escaping him as the walls tightened around him. He gripped the other's hips in order to reach deeper into him, pulling out just a little before swiftly thrusting back in.

Nero cried out as he actually began to enjoy this feeling. He had known that two men were able to have sex, but he never figured that it would feel this good. He moved his body against Dante's, making him reach even deeper if it was possible.

"Please, Dante! Faster!"

"You sure? I don't wanna hurt you…" Both were speaking in between soft pants and moans.

"I'm not gonna fucking break. Fuck me like I know you want to!"

Being challenged now, Dante did go faster yet still trying not to hurt the man under him. Nero seemed satisfied with this new pace as he writhed, moaned, and even cried out with every thrust. Sweat began to bead over both of their bodies as their rutting continued, both of them close to their release.

Nero arched his back and cried out Dante's name as he came for the second time, Dante groaning as he followed.

Both of their bodies gave out and they collapsed onto Dante's bed, breathing heavily. "Nero…you're…amazing…"

"Yeah…you too." They kissed deeply again as Dante pulled the sheets over their spent naked bodies. It didn't take long before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Just as they fell asleep, Vergil entered the room. He noticed Dante wasn't alone in his bed and noticed the clothes scattered across the floor, but he couldn't make out who the person was except the fact that it was a male. Vergil had gotten used to Dante's "sleeping habits", so he just gathered the clothes, folded them, and placed them carefully under Dante's bed.

He himself stripped to his underwear and crawled into his own bed. He knew it would have to be HIS responsibility to show Dante's partner out politely, knowing Dante didn't really make a habit to take care of his temporary lovers when they'd wake up. Sometimes Vergil thought that that was one of his twin's worst qualities.


	8. Morning Nosebleed

**Chapter 7**

Vergil awoke to the light shining through the dorm's window. He sat up in his bed and ran his hand through his hair in order to get it looking like his usual hairstyle. Now remembering that he didn't know his twin's partner, he looked curiously over to Dante's bed.

His eyes widened when he instantly recognized the young boy in the light of the morning, lying there naked with no blankets covering him due to Dante wrapping himself in them. "Ne…Nero…?"

The sophisticated senior couldn't help but stare at Nero's beautiful body and angelic sleeping face. Vergil had never really decided his sexual orientation. He found both men and woman attractive just like how Dante would. And he knew that the young man in his brother's bed was one of the most attractive males attending the school in his opinion.

After giving Nero a good look over, Vergil just had to reach for some Kleenex on his bedside table to wipe away the blood running from his nose. He decided to try to avoid looking at Nero until the younger teen had some clothes on. But, knowing that wouldn't be for a while, Vergil went to go take a shower. A nice…cold…shower.

--

Nero's eyes fluttered open, shooting wide when he had remembered where he really was and why he was there. He heard soft snoring from behind him that concluded that last night wasn't a dream. He blushed as he had the images of last night flood his mind.

He closed his eyes shut and started shaking his head, _'No way! No way! No way! I really slept with Dante!?'_

"Finally awake, I see…" Nero opened his eyes again to see Vergil buttoning up his shirt and looking at himself in the mirror, carefully running his fingertips through his silvery hair occasionally. Nero saw his eyes shift in the mirror to look at him, closing his eyes and smirking afterwards.

"What's so funny?"

"Why don't you take a look at yourself and find out."

Nero quirked a brow before doing what Vergil said and gasping at the fact that he was naked, and in front of Dante's twin. He quickly turned himself onto his stomach and covered his eyes in shame while giving off a frustrated groan.

Vergil felt his cheeks warm up at the sight of the younger man's ass and Nero's cute display of embarrassment. He turned his head away and coughed nervously as he sat on his bed. Why was it now that he was being so giddy with Nero around. Oh yeah, he's kind of naked, lying on a bed, after a night of wild sex knowing what Dante did with his lovers.

"I'm…sorry, Vergil. I'll just…leave now. Ugh! I feel so embarrassed."

Nero sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed, giving Vergil a perfect view of Nero junior, which made him blush an even deeper shade of red. Did he just get another nosebleed?

He reached for another Kleenex and cleared his throat, "You know, Nero, I couldn't help but notice that I couldn't find any underwear when I picked up yours and my brother's clothes," Vergil smirked, "Looks like you and Dante have a little more in common than I once thought."

"My…my clothes?" The young teen blushed, "Where are they anyway. I'd like to cover myself so that I don't have to go home nude."

Vergil pointed to Nero's feet, "They should be under the bed. I took the liberty to fold them for you as well."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Don't think too much of it. Are you hungry?"

"A little…"

"Do you want to go for lunch, then?"

Nero's face lit up as he was already getting dressed, "Yeah, okay! But, what about…"

"Don't worry about him. God knows he won't be up for another couple hours or so. I'll pay for the meal," Vergil stood up, "Shall we?"

The sophomore finished doing up his shirt and smiled, "Yeah. Lets go, Vergil."

--

A/N: Kinda short, I know. It's about now in the story where I've already planned the next few parts of the story. Although, I'm not quite sure which pairing I'm gonna end up with in the end, so from here I want you to put your vote in your comment. Depending on which pairing gets the highest vote, it'll effect the outcome of the story. Though I AM thinking about maybe have a DantexNero ending and a VergilxNero ending, so I think I'll most likely go with that. So, in the end, the pairing with the most votes will be written first so be sure to leave your comments and VOTE!


	9. Hot Ice Cream and Even Hotter Kisses

**Chapter 8**

Vergil couldn't deny that he enjoyed Nero's company and vise versa. Nero was basically an adorable personality wrapped in a sexy body, making Vergil want him more.

As their self proclaimed "date" went on, The elder male found himself wanting to know what his twin had experienced with this boy the night before, almost feeling ashamed that he felt this way so quickly about Nero. He tried to chase away the perverted thoughts and failed when he and Nero went to get some ice cream after their lunch.

Nero just HAD to order vanilla, didn't he? And it just HAD to be a hot day and make the treat melt within minutes. With the ice cream dripping down Nero's cone, he would occasionally lap up the milky substance. Vergil just sat there at their chosen outdoor table wide eyed.

That wasn't even the worst of it. The senior almost lost the last of his control when some of the liquid ice cream dripped onto the lad's finger. Nero, not even realizing what he was doing to Vergil, licked up his finger slowly before taking it into his mouth and sucking the remaining substance. He noticed the other staring at him and popped his finger out of his mouth while quirking a brow.

"What?"

Vergil blinked a few times, embarrassed that he was caught, "Uh…nothing! Would you like me to get you a napkin or anything?" He blushed. Oh God, how he wanted to pound his head into a wall! This wasn't him! How could it be!? Just something about Nero made him so…different.

Nero nodded as he slurped some of his ice cream. Vergil used some of the napkins for himself as well, feeling like he would be bleeding a waterfall if the sophomore didn't stop soon. It was so innocent and sinful at the same time. The fact that Nero's actions were so suggestive was definitely a turn on, but the other fact that the boy thought it was just eating ice cream was just too cute.

Finally, after the whole ice cream fiasco, they began walking back to the dorms, Vergil not really wanting to go back just yet. But, they did return to the floor where both of their dorm rooms were, the elder about ready to keep Nero from going back into his room. Afraid of either Dante wanting to keep this beautiful boy for himself, or maybe jumping poor Nero.

Over their lunch, the two had talked about how Dante might try to have just used Nero, but because the sophomore seemed upset about the topic, Vergil decided to drop it. Nero really DID have a thing for Dante.

Just before they had reached Vergil's room, the older teen spontaneously slammed his hand against the wall just in front of Nero's face. The other jumped but could make no other movement as Vergil placed both of his hands on either side of Nero along the wall, trapping him between the wall, and himself.

"Listen, Nero."

"V-Vergil? What's up?"

"I want to know…how were you able to persuade my brother so easily? He's not one to bring a man to his bed after just one night of attraction. What did you do?"

"What? Well, we…uh…kissed at that party we were at."

Vergil leaned in closer to Nero, why did this feel so familiar? "Nero," Vergil whispered, "If you don't mind, could you kiss me? Like you did Dante? Please. I've been dying to know how your lips feel against mine."

Nero was a little shocked by Vergil's outburst confession. It was at that time, that he felt more confused than ever before. It finally hit him; he had feelings for both Dante AND Vergil. Not quite that deep of feelings, but still, attraction nonetheless.

Throughout the entire day he had spent with Vergil, his feelings for him had grown. He felt a lot more comfortable around him than the guy he had met the first week he was at this school. Which is why he couldn't control himself as he leaned in, closed his eyes, and fulfilled the other's wish.

Their kiss was slow and passionate, almost better than Dante's if not at least the same. The same nipping of the lips, the same occasional tongue across Vergil's bottom lip. If Vergil was new to kissing, he sure was a natural. At this point, the senior's hands were on Nero now; one cupping his cheek as the other arm wrapped around his waist, bringing their bodies closer together.

The two teens didn't even care if anyone would come out of their rooms to observe their kissing, they were too caught up in it TO care. Nero moaned as Vergil's tongue caressed his own. Eventually, the two had to separate in order to breathe, both of them releasing a breath of lust.

Vergil released his grip on Nero and took a step away, "Sorry, Nero. I didn't mean to make you feel…forced." Nero took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, "Don't be sorry," he whispered innocently, "I'm not."

He spoke normally now, "Thanks for lunch," He placed a short kiss to Vergil's lips, "See ya around?" Vergil nodded as the sophomore unwrapped his arms and began walking backwards down the hall to his room, "Bye, Vergil."

The senior backed into the other wall, touching his lips with his fingertips to feel Nero's saliva was still there. His head fell back as he sighed happily, he ran his hand through his hair as he smiled. He was…happy.

He smiled all the way until he was in his room only to have it turn into a frown as Dante was staggering to get dressed. The second Dante noticed Vergil was in the room, he seemed to panic. He grabbed his twin by the shoulders and began shaking him.

"Vergil! Tell me, where's Nero!?" Dante seemed either excited or scared.

"What is it you want him for, Dante?"

"There's just something I've really gotta tell him!"

"Please don't tell me you've just gotten back an STD test back positive and want to suggest Nero get himself checked."

"OF COURSE NOT! I wanted to ask him if he would want to go on a date or something!"

The elder twin shook off his brother and sat on his bed, "Let me get this straight; you, the king of one night stands, wants to actually have a committed relationship?" Dante crossed his arms and smirked, "That's right, Verge! I don't know why, but…there's just something different about him, y'know? I just really wanna see him again! He's a really good kisser, too!"

_'You have NO idea…' _was all Vergil could think. "Well, Dante," Vergil said seriously, "I took him for something to eat, but he had to leave early, so I have no idea where he could be at the moment." The sophisticated twin felt a little low for lying to his own twin for his own selfish reasons. But if it was Dante he would be competing against for Nero's attention, it would be far too difficult for him to win Nero over. He decided he had looked after Dante enough in his life! It was time for the elder twin to be a little selfish!

--

A/N: Now, don't pick VergilxNero so quickly! I've got some DantexNero romance coming up, so just be patient! This is probably all I'll be writing for this weekend due to me being so damn busy!

Well, keep voting!!! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


	10. Finding Nero

**Chapter 9**

The second Nero re-entered his room, Zeek shook him with a very stern look on his face, "Where the fuck did you go, man!? You just disappeared last night! What happened!?

Nero finally managed to get Zeek off him and blushed, "I'm sorry, Zeek… I just kind of ran into a familiar face last night, and, well, one thing led to another, and I crashed at a friends house."

"Really? 'Cause I saw you once or twice with that Dante guy last night. And I couldn't help but notice you were getting a little friendly with him."

"Uh…I was a little buzzed, but not too bad! But I sorta…"

"Oh. My. God! Don't tell me you went back to his place!"

The white haired teen looked to his feet and blushed, "Hehe…yeah…" Zeek went silent for a couple minutes. He blinked shockingly a few times before calmly sitting on his bed. In the small time he had known Nero, he would have never assumed that he was gay. Nero seemed pretty normal; just an average guy who had gotten stuck in this crappy all guys school.

Nero just stood there, watching his roommate's reaction. He really hoped that this tiny bit of information wouldn't hurt their friendship. Hell, Nero didn't even know he liked men until last night. And it shocked him even more than Zeek. He also really hoped that Zeek wasn't a homophobic.

Zeek was left speechless. He didn't quite know what to say. He did still want to be friends with Nero, but would Nero maybe want more down the road? Then again, it was Dante he had been intimate with and not him, so he was pretty much out of the question, right?

"So…"Zeek finally spoke, "You…like guys?"

Nero took a deep breath, thinking about if he could admit to his guy roommate that he had actually enjoyed a man's intimacy, "I guess I do… But that doesn't mean that I like every guy, so don't run away on me, okay? I still want us to be friends. And trust me, I don't like you in that way."

Zeek looked at Nero and smiled, "Well, that's okay then. I mean, you sure don't seem to be the type of horn-dog to go chasing after everyone's dicks", He got up and put a hand on Nero's shoulder as his roommate's brows furrowed, "Besides, it's not like I can go get a new roommate now, huh?"

Nero gave him a knock on the head as he easily recognized Zeek's crude humor, "You saying I AM a horn-dog? You better watch what you say. You know I can kick your ass around campus."

"There's the Nero I know and joke with. I don't mind if you like men, just one favor…" Nero smiled before quirking a brow at the last sentence. "Please don't bring 'em here, okay? Go to his place or something if your gonna…y'know…"

His white haired roommate blushed wildly as he scratched at his nose, "Yeah, okay…um…let's say we never talk about this again, okay?"

Zeek winked as he grinned, "You got it!"

--

Dante didn't want to go door to door of every floor to find out exactly where Nero lived. He had no idea what floor Nero was even on! He had asked Vergil, who apparently had no idea. Dante thought that it was BS that Vergil didn't know. Not to mention he could tell he was lying, but he just brushed it off and tried to focus.

He had walked around campus all day and still no sign of Nero. Of all the times he had seen him around, he just had to disappear today? Eventually, Dante decided to give up for the day and return to his room.

It was then he saw his prey. Just standing in the hallway talking to some dark blue haired kid. Dante became relieved along with the other feeling of not doing anything productive with his day. He ignored the thought as he walked up to the younger teenager.

"Well, I'll c'ya later Zeek. I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

Zeek walked back into the room and waved before shutting the door. So far, neither of the sophomores even noticed Dante walking towards them. Good. Right as Nero turned around, he walked right into the other. Or more; was turned by him only to have his lips passionately attacked by the other's mouth.

Nero's eyes widened as he tried to pull away, only to be pulled closely by the man he had slept with the night before. It wasn't so much being kissed by Dante that was the problem, no, Nero was all for that. He just wished Dante could have at least said "hi" before raping his mouth with his tongue.

It was mostly off reflex that led Nero to instantly acquaintance his knee with Dante's groin, feeling quite bad as the elder finally backed off and let out a loud "Ow!"

Nero smiled apologetically, "S-sorry about that, but you really shouldn't ever do that with me."

Dante groaned in pain, "Yeah, thanks for the warning! I'll be sure to remember that next time."

--

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just haven't recently had enough inspiration to write and I've been so busy. But I thought you all deserved to have an update for being so patient. I'm going to be going back to HKHM II for a while since I know how I'm going to end that story. (And the fact that I haven't updated that story in the longest time). Sorry for any mistakes.

Keep reviewing/voting!


	11. Movie?

**Chapter 10**

Dante continued to rub at his still painful groin as he and Nero walked further from Nero's room, "Has anyone ever told you you've got a mean kick?" Nero laughed nervously in response and apologized yet again. The elder teen knew he really was hooked on the kid at that point. He was feisty, yet cute, a very dangerous combination in Dante's eyes. "Think you could…maybe kiss it better?" Dante teased.

Nero blushed as his brows furrowed, "Hell no! I mean…I'd rather not…" Dante finally straightened himself out and they walked further down the hall, "So, what are you doing here, Dante?" That sounded a little stupid to Nero. He knew Dante and Vergil were roommates and were obviously living on the same floor. His stupid question was answered, however, when Dante place a short kiss to his lips.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all. And I wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to go to dinner or something?"

"Isn't it a little late for that?"

"It's never too late for a meal. And if you already ate, we could go to a movie."

The sophomore didn't exactly know what to say. He had a small crush on Dante, sure, but he also just went on a date with his twin brother earlier in the day. Weren't there like, rules against this or something? Would it really be ok to go on a date with two people in one day?_ 'Ugh! What do I do!? Isn't it wrong for someone to be darting back and forth between two people? Even if they aren't technically in a relationship with either of em?'_

"Nero? Earth to Nero…?" It took a couple light knocks to the head to get Nero back. Turns out he had been zoning out for about a minute, his eyes conveniently homing onto Dante's crotch. "What, you wanna see how big I am again or something?"

"Huh? What were you saying, Dante?" Nero blinked obliviously.

Dante sighed and shook his head, "I was just asking you if you wanted to see how bi…if you wanted to see a movie."

Thank god Nero didn't hear what he actually said, that probably would have earned him a slap. At least, that's what he got from other people he'd said that to. He looked back to Nero's face, which was deep in thought. The senior sighed again and kissed him again, "Y'know, it's not that difficult of a question." He smirked.

Eventually, Nero gave in and said yes. He still felt a pang of guilt about Vergil, and yet, he was still excited to know that he was obviously more than a one-night stand to Dante. Even though he was still confused, Nero was going to try and enjoy his time with Dante.

It was actually a really nice night, calm and peaceful. When Dante and Nero got to the theatre, they made quite a debate on which movie to see. Dante read down the list of the movies that were playing, only to have Nero shoot down pretty much every one.

"The new Underworld movie?"

"not really into the whole vampire/werewolf thing?"

"Push?"

"Jumper rip-off."

"Twilight?"

Nero gave him an 'are you fucking kidding me look'. "What did I just say about vampires? Not to mention I've heard that movie sucks."

Dante gave an exasperated sigh, "Well, what do you want me to do? I'm just reading off the movies that are showing. Geez, if I'd known you were this picky about movies, I would have just taken you back to my room…" He muttered.

"What!?"

"Nothing…"

The senior looked over the list again, "Okay…last choice is the new Friday the 13th movie. Take it or leave it."

"Sounds good."

"Finally!"

The elder bought the tickets, and the date had begun. Dante was hoping he wouldn't have to really pay attention to the movie and could get Nero to scream in his arms (and not from the movie) for the night. Sure, it wasn't very likely to happen with Nero being sober and all, but hey, he could still dream, couldn't he?

--

A/N: Really short, I know! But don't worry, the whole date will definately be in the next chapter. We'll get to see if Dante has his fantasy come true, or gets a nightmare instead.

BTW, I am not really bashing any of the movie titles I used in this chapter. That's just my personal opinion on them and it's fine if you like the movies. If I offended anyone, then I apologize.

Please leave a review!!!


	12. Fangirls and Flamers

**Chapter 11**

The date was slightly one-sided. While Nero sat there on Dante's right, eyes fixated on the screen and munching on his popcorn, Dante was watching him and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. About thirty minutes into the movie, he already had an arm wrapped around the younger male. Nero didn't seem to displeased as he only reacted with a quirked brow and then returning his glance back to the big screen.

Dante, wanting more attention from the young man, suddenly took the bag of popcorn from Nero and smirked as the younger teen's eyes narrowed, "Calm down, I just want some popcorn alright? Although if you give me a kiss, I may be willing to give it back." He whispered.

The elder clearly saw the blush that spread over the other's cheeks in the darkness of the theatre, but Nero just gave a huff and looked away, "It's fine. Keep it. But I still want some." He pouted as he looked back to the screen. He made a reach for a handful of popcorn and quietly ate it.

Although Dante's flirtatious teasing was a little annoying, Nero couldn't help but find it a little…well…charming. Not to mention in general, Nero was having a good time. Occasionally the elder teen would try and pull Nero closer to him, only to receive a somewhat pleasing annoyed hum from the other.

Nero may have had his fangs barred, but he didn't bite, which was good enough for Dante. The whole time, Dante wouldn't take his eyes from the kid. And as for Nero, he would only pretend to be looking at the movie while his side-glance was on the older man, blushing all the while at how the other would always be looking at him.

Any person could pretty much smell the sexual tension. With Nero pressed right against Dante's shoulder, the scent of the other was slowly eating away at the younger teen's self control. He tried to keep it together at least until the movie was over and everyone left them alone.

But that's when '_it'_ happened. Nero reached over with his right hand to grab another handful of popcorn only to miss and land dangerously close to Dante's groin, feeling the other's abs through the thin fabric of his shirt. At that point, Dante's self restraint had already snapped. When Nero tried to pull his hand away, the elder dropped the popcorn and quickly grabbed his wrist, placed the hand over his chest, and dove for the other's lips.

Nero's eyes widened as he blushed wildly. It only took about a second before his eyes slipped shut and he began kissing back, his hand clutching onto Dante's shirt. They paid no mind to the blood curdling screams coming from the movie, all they could hear were the small moans between each lip lock.

The younger teen pulled away only to get out of his seat and fully straddle the other, wrapping his arms around his neck and entangle his fingers in Dante's hair. He lightly tugged Dante's head back so that the elder looked up at him and dove in for another hot make-out session.

It didn't take long before the people close by noticed them. Hell, they noticed the second Dante wrapped his arm around Nero. The girls sitting behind the two giggled and squealed in delight as their attentions were now on the two men instead of the horror movie in front of them. The small group of guys sitting beside them, however, weren't quite as thrilled. Dante and Nero could vaguely hear them as they continued.

"Ew! That's sick!"

"That's just gross!"

"This is even scarier than the fucking movie! Hey, you two homos, go get a room or something! We don't need to see that here!"

The two paid no mind, though. All Dante and Nero did was give them the finger as they kept attacking each other's lips, clearly smirking between kisses. When Dante opened his eyes a little, he noticed one of the guys getting up. He looked like some kind of punk. Real skinny looking and he didn't seem like any kind of threat, but Dante was getting a little annoyed at the interruption.

He reluctantly pulled away from Nero with a sigh, "Listen, if you don't like it, go sit somewhere else. The girls right behind us don't seem to mind." Dante looked back to the group of girls and winked at them, and of course, they squealed again.

Nero gave them a half lidded glare, "And what makes you think we care what you think about our sexual orientation? If you know what's good for you, you'll back off before these 'homos' kick your ass all over the theatre." He growled. The homophobic asshole gave a "Tch!" before turning back to his friends, "Fine. Let's get outta here guys. Let's leave these two 'fuck-birds' alone."

Both teens let out an exasperated sigh. "Asshole!" They both muttered. They returned their gazes to each other again. Nero kissed Dante again before returning to his seat. "Sorry, but that kinda killed the mood for me," Nero focused on the movie, which was now ending, "Whoa, how much did we miss? We must have been going at it for a while." He laughed a little.

Now it was Dante's turn to pout. He also heard the disappointed "Awww…" from behind him. That bastard just had to ruin his fun when things were just getting good. Another couple of minutes, and he could have been hearing Nero whimper. He would have to be sure that if he ever saw that guy again, he would kill him for spoiling the mood.

With everyone getting up to leave, Dante and Nero sat there for a while to wait until the rush was over. The elder teen looked over to see Nero with a troubled look on his face. "What's wrong, Nero?"

"Well, that guy…"

"Don't even worry about him! He's just some ignorant jackass!"

"It's not just him though."

Dante looked in confusion, "What?"

"I mean, is that how everyone will treat me if I'm with you?"

Dante leaned over and kissed Nero passionately, "Don't even worry about that. As you said, 'who cares?'" He pulled Nero into a caring hug, "But anyway, forget about that. Think I can walk you home?"

Nero laughed, "You live in the same hall as me, idiot."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

--

A/N: Things got a little serious here, but don't worry, I'm just trying to be realistic with PDA (public display of affection) and how other people would react to two guys kissing in a movie theatre. To be honest, I'm pretty sure I'd be one of those girls though XD!

Well, please leave a comment. I really think I'm growing with my writing skills, but I'm not sure.


	13. Sleeping Cutey

**Chapter 12**

Dante felt exhilarated during the walk home. Even though it had only been their first date, Dante actually felt affection for Nero, which was something he usually wouldn't feel about his "lovers". Most of the reason he felt this way was because poor Nero was still feeling a little bad about those bastards from the movie and now leaned against him as they walked back to the dorm.

Nero made a sleepy hum as he rested his head on the other's shoulder. It was already pretty late by the time they went to the movie and now it was early morning by now. Dante was in a high as Nero nuzzled the shoulder under his head, softly whispering his name.

"Dante," Nero said in a sleepy voice, "I'm really tired. Can we sit down for a bit?"

Dante sighed happily at the other's cuteness, only happy to sit with Nero on the park bench nearby. The senior nearly lost it after they sat down. After sitting, Nero swung his legs over Dante's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck, and started nuzzling his cheek as he mumbled sleepily.

'_God! He's like a kitten or something! Damn it, why does he have to be so fucking cute? I'd like nothing more than to take him home…again.'_

"Dante…" the sophomore began in a dreamy voice as he looked up at the other, "I had a great time tonight. You're so great. Can I give you a kiss goodnight?"

Could he ever! Dante couldn't even help the blush that spread across his cheeks as he slowly leaned in to kiss those luscious lips. Nero smiled lazily as he, too, leaned in closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, Nero's head dropped back onto Dante's shoulder, now lost in a deep sleep.

The elder released a disappointed sigh before placing a quick peck to Nero's forehead. He decided that it would probably be best to take the other back to his own dorm for the night. He picked Nero up bridal style and carefully carried him back to his room.

He knocked on the door with his foot; Nero still clung to him in his arms. Zeek opened the door with an awakening shock at the sight of his roommate in Dante's hold. "Where do you want em'?" was all Dante said. The raven-haired teen just blinked a few times disbelievingly then pointed over to Nero's bed without a word.

As Dante laid the younger teen down, Zeek finally spoke up, "So…you're Dante, right?"

"Who wants to know?" Dante said as he tried to pry away Nero's arms away from his neck.

"I'm just asking. Name's Zeek."

Finally getting Nero curled up on his bed and not clinging onto him, Dante eyed Zeek in a somewhat possessive manor. Zeek was a pretty good looking kid and had the same boyish looks that Nero held, which made Dante feel a little uneasy about his new pet sharing a room with this pretty boy.

The elder walked right up to Zeek in an intimidating way, "You interested in Nero, by any chance?"

"N-no! Not at all! I'm perfectly straight!" Zeek gulped nervously, "I'm just his roommate. He's just like a brother to me, I swear. He's all yours!"

Dante could tell the other teen was nervous. Did he have something to hide? A couple moments past of awkward silence and Dante looking deeply into Zeek's eyes for any kind of sign that he was lying. The senior trusted that the younger man was telling the truth and suddenly changed his stern face into that of a smile.

"Good. Glad you approve."

Zeek was a little taken aback from the sudden change of mood, but as long as Dante didn't hurt him, he wouldn't mind. Zeek put on his best fake smile, still a little scared of the other, "Y-yeah! I totally approve! I wish for the best to you and Nero. Just be sure to take good care of him, okay?"

Dante gladly walked for the door, "Oh, I will. You better take good care of him too," he just about finished closing the door, "Later."

The raven-haired boy waved and smiled fake like until he knew the other was gone. He let out a relieved breath as he looked over to his roommate who was now fast asleep, "Geez, you really know how to pick em', don't cha? I swear, you keep picking boyfriends like that, and it'll be the death of me."

--

Dante was trying to get some sleep as Vergil lectured him. Who'd have known that going out at midday and then coming back early morning without a word was so bad? The younger twin refused to tell Vergil about his little date with Nero. He knew there was something funny going on due to Vergil's fake lying.

Finished with his lecture, Vergil huffed and went to sleep, completely suspicious of Dante and his whereabouts. He decided to just brush it off…for now.

One thing was for sure between the twins, though; They both had a bad case of Nero on the brain… even in their sleep…

--

A/N: YAY! It's finally done! I can now live with myself for another week. I already know where to go with this so the next chappy should be up anytime i have time. I hope you like it, and don't be afraid to review!


	14. Very Wet Dreams

**Chapter 13**

Dante awoke…in the park? No. This was very clearly a dream. Even he knew that the second he took a look at himself. The silver-haired teen was lying against a tree, wearing nothing but his favorite pair of black leather pants. It was the tree in the park by the dorms, except no living person was in sight.

As he was looking around for any signs of life, he felt something nudge at his leg. Dante looked down to see a cute silver kitten rubbing against him like a cat would in order to get some attention. He couldn't hold pack an "aw…" as the silver feline purred and looked at him with eyes of playfulness as it pawed at his shin.

"Well aren't you cute?" Dante said as he scooped up the small animal. He placed the kitten on his chest as he scratched its neck, earning some louder purrs. Moments later, the kitten curled up on his chest and gave his skin an appreciative lick before drifting to sleep. Dante eventually too fell asleep, petting the incredibly soft fur of the mammal.

--

Dante was awakened by a lapping sensation against his neck. But this was no cat tongue. It was warm and wet and wonderful against his skin. He reached his hands to touch a very soft, fleshy back and began to caress it in approval, urging his visitor to continue.

He continued to travel his hands downward and lightly squeezed at the naked ass of the one straddling him, which in turn, he was given a purr. But this was too masculine, too sensual of a purr to belong to that of a kitten. This also resulted in the other body's hips bucking into his, thus revealing that it was a very aroused male on top of him.

The senior couldn't take it anymore! He opened his eyes and lightly pushed the other's shoulders away so that he may catch a glimpse of the one who was teasing him. And boy was he surprised (but not displeased) at who it was.

Nero.

The boy of his desire. Ravishing him wearing absolutely nothing. Looking at him with mischievous-glazed eyes. But there was something that _'was'_ cat-like about him; Nero most definitely had ears of a cat, and the long, silver tail of one, too. Dante hadn't even felt that when he went to feel him up. Not that he was repulsed by the other or anything. This was most surely Dante's favorite dream. _'Hello Kitty…'_ He thought.

Neko Nero cocked his head and made a face like he had done something wrong. Dante easily brushed the worried emotion away by running his fingers through Nero's soft locks. Nero's eyes slipped shut in pleasure as he purred that sexy purr. He then lowered his head in order to proceed with licking Dante's firm upper body.

God, it was amazing! Some times Nero would lap at a certain spot, and other times he would make long licks across his chest. Dante's hands were lost in the other's hair as he slipped his hues shut to enjoy the treatment, softly moaning at every swipe of his pet's tongue. And he completely lost it when that tongue circled one of his nipples.

"Yes, Nero… Just like that…" He encouraged breathlessly.

Nero moved his mouth back up to Dante's neck as he fully lowered his body onto the others, licking past Dante's jaw line and swiping along the shell. The elder shuddered from the hot breath and even hotter friction from their bodies. He then flipped them over so that he was the one on top now, wanting a taste of the younger male.

Dante wasted no time and started at the young neko's nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Nero arched his back and mewled, "Dante!" Oh, how Nero tasted heavenly. Dante's own personal favorite; strawberry. He wasn't sure if this was really what Nero tasted like, or if it was just the dream, but he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted was to take the kitty Nero.

--

Vergil's dream was almost the same, except this Nero was human, and a lot more on the naughty side. In the elder twin's dream, both he and Nero were naked, and Nero was sucking him off.

"Dear God, Nero!" Vergil bucked uncontrollably as his hand was petting Nero's bobbing head. As he was sure he was about to climax, Nero pulled away and smiled playfully. He kissed his way up Vergil's body and God, did it ever feel real! He took one of the other's pink nipples into his mouth and lazily licked around it.

Nero let out a hot breath as he released the now perky nub and lapped and sucked at Vergil's neck, rubbing his sex against the others. Vergil knew he would be ashamed of himself when he would awaken from this fantasy, but he would enjoy it for now, he thought as he grabbed Nero's hips for more friction.

Vergil could feel himself fading out of his dream. His heavenly, realistic dream. But even as he was slowly waking up, Nero's sensations didn't seem to distant themselves from him. Of course, it was only natural he would question this. He opened his eyes to fully awaken in a nightmare…

Dante. His twin. Naked. Straddling and licking him! He quickly shoved the sleep-licking Dante onto the floor, "What the hell, Dante!?"

The younger twin rubbed his head and winced, some idea of what was just happening, "Oh, God! I'm sorry Verge! Ugh, I had no idea what I was doing…"

"Care to explain then!?"

"Well, I was having a…uh…very good dream. If you know what I mean."

Vergil blushed, unsure of what to say. He coughed uncomfortably, "A-about…who, may I ask?"

"Um…Nero…"

--

A/N: Well, I think I did a damn good job on this chapter! I just love writing dreams! It's by far the easiest way to have a quick, and believable sex scene.

Now that Vergil knows about Dante and his affection for Nero, what will happen? In the next chapter, the twins confess their feeling towards Nero to each other, and things start to get even more fun!

Please comment!


End file.
